WildWings
WildWing Tribe Please note any content on here belongs to me. I'm sorry if you have a similar tribe, but this was made before I joined the wiki! ''' '''Scroll down for an image. This tribe is unusable and is entered in the tribe contest. ''' Description: WildWings are the shortest of all tribes by far. The reason for this is that they have small, aerodynamic legs that aren't suitable for running long distances. They have scrawny, Sunny-sized frames. They have narrow snouts that can be slightly blocky or taper at the end, depending on gender. WildWings have shallow chests, so strength is not one of their skills. In addition to their shallow chests, their shoulders are also quite narrow. Their serpentine bodies appear almost snake-like. Despite being exceptionally small, they do hold the record for length. Their tails end in a sharp spade, similar to an arrowhead. It can be used as a dangerous weapon, causing fatal wounds that can easily kill their victims. The overall feel of the scales is smooth, like a snake. This adds to the 'snake effect' caused by their serpentine bodies. The arrangement of their scales is similar to a SkyWing's and a RainWing's, but they certainly don't appear like either of those tribes in any other manner. Relating to age in the length and thickness of a soft mane, made out of silky fur that is often caressed in a gentle wind. The mane starts and a plume at their crown, in front of the horns, and runs down to the middle of the tail. Below their horns, they have elongated ears that are very mobile. They can turn in many directions, like a cat's, but WildWings often lay them outward and horizontal. Whenever a WildWing is feeling much of a certain emotion, they perk upright. When WildWings open their mouths, you will observe a webbing between the lower and upper jaw, on both sides of the head. You can also see their small teeth, which aren't good for hunting as they are nonthreatening. But, they do have two fangs. WildWing wings are very odd. The wing is connected to the front leg, so in flight they often take the appearance of a wyvern. The front leg has two front toes and one back, the back toe acting as a wing claw. This is one of the reasons they are not suitable for land, because their large wings slow them down. Since it is connected to the wings, the front legs are not as free in means of movement as the back legs. WildWings usually stand on their wing toes and their hind legs, but can rear up so they are balanced on their back feet. WildWings will fit a certain color scheme. Their coloration will include two analogous colors. Those are colors right next to each other, like green and blue. This includes intermediate colors like teal and magenta as well, not just the seven obvious colors. This also includes brown, but not black, white, or anything in between. Royals, however, will tend to have brighter colors. Once two analogous colors are decided, tints and shades of a metallic color is added to the scales. For instance, silver, gold, and bronze would be the most common. This color mixes in with the other two, giving the scales an iridescent effect. A WildWing's shimmer always matches its eyes. Regardless of other colors, the dragon will have three white spots under each eye, the middle one being the largest. This pattern is on every dragon. WildWings carry no markings, for their shimmery scales are display enough. Coloration is genetic. Abilities:> Unlike most dragon tribes, WildWings lack the ability to breathe fire. Instead, they have a natural weapon similar to NightWings or komodo dragons. (Komodo DRAGONS. That's kind of ironic!) Their slim fangs only cause a superficial wound, but their venom seeps into the bloodstream, the effects ranging from severe disorientation to half consciousness or unconsciousness. Also, they are able to tap into a feral state of mind that makes them slightly more agressive, but quicker and stronger with better instincts. But, it does take years to master this ability and can have serious consequences if a dragon is not careful. Said consequences may include: destructive habits, mindlessness, unable to stop the ability, or dangerously raised heart level. Along with that, severe aggression. Special Conditions: The tribe does have animus dragons, but it is rare. For safety reasons, animus dragons are never allowed to tap into their feral mind. Some dragons are unable to get out of feral mind, and are usually imprisoned due to the fact that some of them destroy valuable belongings, are overly aggressive, and are mindless animals. Although, some do die due to excessive heart rate. Often, royals have an extra color. It can be a third analogous color, or a second metallic color. Either way, this causes some dragons to mistake them for RainWings. Sometimes, the colors on a dragon can be switched, where the color is on three spots under the eye and the white is the main color. These dragons are considered albinos and are highly susceptible to sunburn. Even more rare, the left or right side of a dragon is albino and the other is normal. In a WildWing, this is known as partial albinism. Habitat: You can find them throughout Pyrrhia, but usually the Sky Kingdom, as they are adapted to the small forests you can find here and there. But, their main territory is the 'wingtip' of Pyrrhia, in the northeastern corner of the Sky Kingdom, where you can see a large temperate deciduous forest is located. It may look small on the map, but if you compare it to the rest of the SkyWing kingdom, it is about the same size as a cluster of mountains. WildWings seem built for the fair weather that can be felt in the forests. Their scales cannot handle extreme temperature and can die if exposed to them. This is yet another reason they are so elusive; they can be found in the few deciduous areas. WildWings don't normally appear anywhere else, except when they are exploring beyond the tight squeeze of their hidden kingdom. Known Cities: '''Winghaven '''is the main settlement and where the palace is located. It is on the 'wingtip' of Pyrrhia. The majority of WildWings can be found here, along with all of the WildWing nobles. (Excluding ambassadors, who often deal with other WildWing settlements.) It's the coastal capital, where the Hidden Festival (see 'culture') is held every year. Most WildWing seafood is exported from Winghaven to many other WildWing settlements. '''Cove Avenue (a.k.a. the Cove) '''is a large urban area. The WildWings there are very edgy and mistrusting, as they are clumped around an important freshwater spring hidden by the trees in that area. There's not a lot of water, other than the Diamond Spray River, but it is controlled by the MudWings and SkyWings. '''Hillzone '''is where the friendlier WildWings like to gather. Since the habitat is barren because it is located more south of the palace, they often import various items from the black market, Possibility, and Winghaven. For safety, most of their homes were dug from the dirt and grass, covered by brambles and ferns. '''The Peninsulas '''is a large settlement located on the few little bits of land that erupt from the coast they are backed up against. They are plentiful here, but usually don't export or import goods or travel unless the Hidden Festival is coming soon. They rarely eat anything besides fish found near the shore and various seabirds. But, they can fall prey to sharks. Even a large pod of dolphins can be a formidable threat if a WildWing is alone. '''Riverbend '''is located just north of the Sky Palace, where the Diamond Spray river begins to form, making the place an excellent trading post and market because of the abundant wildlife found here. Besides Winghaven, it is one of the most populated cities, rich with WildWings and popular WildWing culture. Riverbend is especially known for its many renowned artisans. History: WildWings were living peacefully among the other tribes when one of their albino dragons, Cedar, used his feral mind and couldn't come back. He murdered most of a northwestern settlement near present-day Possibility. A SkyWing patrol happened to chance upon them, and he slaughtered them. During the Scorching, the SkyWings took a large chunk of WildWing territory because of that event. In fact, one third of present day SkyWing territory used to belong to the WildWings. The reason they have been gone for so long besides the massacre is because of the events following the Scorching, including the SeaWing Massacre, the IceWing and NightWing war, the events following Darkstalker's hatching, the Great War, and the abductance of the RainWings. Very few WildWings can be found beyond their forest, but they do settle in areas with trees. Some of these places include Possibility, near Jade Mountain, east of the Mud Kingdom, and the edges of the rainforest. Very rarely, there will also be scouts skirting the Bay of a Thousand Scales. WildWings have yet to be discovered, as they are very elusive and use their confusion venom on any dragon who chances to find them. It is an effective method, and has kept them safe for thousands of years. Despite Queen Birch's reluctance, (See 'royalty') her husband convinced them to return to the world. She met with the other tribe leaders, fearing genocide, but they were surprisingly understanding despite the fact there had been an extra tribe all along. Queen Birch agreed to send a single WildWing to Jade Mountain Academy. Sundew is a WildWing with partial albinism, and was sent to Jade Mountain Academy exactly five thousand and twelve years after the Scorching. She was accepted into the Gold Winglet. The WildWings still have not given away their main location, but they are moving forward one step at a time. < Culture: WildWings have a unique culture that can be compared to many other tribes. '''Challenges They do queen challenges a bit differently. Each heir gathers a number of supporters from the tribe. When an heir has enough supporters, the outcome starts tipping in their favor. For instance, if Sequoia challenged Queen Birch (See 'royalty') and Sequoia had more supporters than Queen Birch, Sequoia would have access to extra weapons and armor. Heirs can win followers through bribery or speeches, any manner possible. If a queen were to die outside of a challenge, the female heir with the most supporters becomes queen. If all the heirs are underaged, an uncle, father, or brother will act as regent until the heir comes of age. Animus Dragons They use their animus dragons similar to the way IceWings did, except WildWings can use it for whatever they like. Except, of course, anything evil. They are only allowed to use their powers once. Hidden Festival Every year, they hold a great festival to celebrate the day they disappeared. They have held over five thousand of these festivals now, and it always includes a large feast. Some foods commonly found during the feast include mountain goats, large birds, big horn sheep, and other assorted animals found in the mountains, where food is far more plentiful then in their own territory. Sometimes, they even fish from the coast and find bass, tuna, bluefish, and goliath grouper. They don't enjoy the taste, but it makes up for the shortage of other prey and just about accommodates the tribe. Homes They make their homes in the forest, some are treehouses, some live in burrows, a few in leaf huts. Others are even small caves carved into nearby mountains. The palace is carved out of such rock, but it is much more ornate, and decorated with gemstones. Due to their small territory, most of it is smuggled goods and mother-of-pearl from seashells. Families and Courtship WildWings have complicated families, often viewed as a mix of many tribes. WildWings will mate for life, forming a strong bond between the two dragons. In this way, they are much like SeaWings. A WildWing pair will average about three eggs, but this number is increased for royalty and major nobles, so there are more possible heirs. WildWings will often live with their mates, and their dragonets until they are of age. When they are eight to twelve years old, they will find or build there own homes somewhere in the Kingdom. Some dragonets, however, can choose to live with their siblings. Many WildWings do this, and they often start a business together. (See 'common careers' for more information.) Finding a mate can be tough. Just like some species of birds, males will often perform for the desired female, be it singing, flying, or even dancing. Dancing is common. Males will flare and ruffle their feathers, moving suddenly yet fluidly. If a female is impressed, the male will have been successful. Singing is the second surefire way to win her over. Males, if they're lucky, can sing. Smooth trills and sharp, high chirps often attract a female. It can be heard nearly a mile in every direction. If the female is interested, she will join the male and sing with him. Doing acrobatic tricks up in the air is third common. Flips, dives, and perfectly executed turns are very impressive. A female will tussle with a male in the air if she is interested. Common Careers Many WildWings have similar jobs, as the small tribe has no need for the tangle of different career options scavengers supposedly have. For this reason, there is often high competition. Workers that have the same position, but are not associated often break out into fierce arguments. The most common WildWing job would be marketers and vendors, selling everyday items such as food. Often, vendors are right next to each other. The best vendor is the one with the most food options, but their methods of gathering that food are borderlining a felony. It is illegal to directly interact with other tribes, so this makes trade difficult for WildWings. Another career is writing. WildWing often write, using dye from flowers as ink. They use the bark of trees to make parchment, but they only use specially selected trees for fear of deforestation. Many 'NightWing' writings are actually WildWing scrolls, sold through the black market for food and currency. WildWing prefer to write works of fiction, mystery, plant identification, and all forms of poetry, though they are partial to rhyming and free-verse. Healers, well . . . heal ''injured or sick dragons, usually using supplied gathered in their territories. These supplies include poultices made from various herbs, and bandages made from the flexible bark of a tree. But, they can receive more modern supplies from traders in the tribe. A healer's most frequent patients are often adolescent dragonets, as they tend to like danger and trouble, and are often perceived as rebels by the more mature WildWings. Hunters and anglers gather food from the tribe that for some reason cannot be gained through marketing. These dragons are known for being agile and quick, catching their prey in one strike. Hunters usually gather fresh food, along with the anglers, for the Hidden Festival. It tastes better than meat bought from the markets. Some foods include mountain goats, big horn sheep, condors, eagles, hawks, bluefish, goliath grouper, deer, large pikes and other toothed fish, and other medium to large animals that can be found in their territories. The bigger the catch, the more praise a hunter or angler gets. Traders are only found in Possibility, but they are plentiful, even if you cannot see them. They often hide their entire bodies behind a dark cloak,directly trading with dragons of other tribes is considered a felony. Not that the traders get charged for the crime, of course. Breaking that particular law, in some cases, benefits the tribe with goods that they wouldn't get on their own. Sometimes, the buyers and sellers don't actually contact each other personally, but one leaves currency and the other leaves goods at an 'exchange' location. Exchange locations vary, but are often in a secluded place where dragons are unlikely to steal them. But, even so, it does happen. The system works, but isn't perfect. Blacksmiths are few, but still are very accessible. There is usually a team of five dragons for every city, numbering about twenty five blacksmiths in all. They work with all kinds of metals, bending them into desired forms. Metal is very rare, so very few trinkets or vanity items are ever made from metal. Most of it is donated to poorer WildWings or the WildWing militia force. '''Currency' WildWing currency could be anything. It could be jewelry, pieces of metal, shards of gemstones, even shells. Anything interesting, rare, and unique is often used as currency in the WildWing civilization. However, when doing inter-tribal trading, more precious items are often valued. Having few gemstones, and not wanting to give up their metal, they often trade mother-of-pearl away to other tribes for metal and other various goods. Names Names relate to woodland plants. For ideas, research European or North American plants. Don't use super exotic plants like 'palm' or 'venus flytrap' or anything like that. WildWing Passions WildWings are known for their writing skills, which are highly advanced. They enjoy the scent of scrolls and many settlements have libraries. Many of these scrolls are traded away for food and wealth, though. Most transactions occur near Possibility, but the buyers and sellers don't make direct contact with each other, for WildWing security reasons. Because they can't take credit for the scrolls, NightWings often preen over their 'original' work. They enjoy art, too. Most often, pencil art is their forte. They love to sketch and draw and often sell their art to gain money, as their talented and nimble talons can easily create a beautiful masterpiece worth your great-grandmother's priceless diamond necklace. WildWings thoroughly enjoy metalworking, when they can. Blacksmith apprenticeships are widely and publicly fought over in the kingdom. Physical fights actually do occur. Apprentices are taught the ways of commanding metal, making it bend and twist and grow in accordance to their desire. If you spend some time in a blacksmith's shop, you'll notice bruises and callouses and even burns in extreme cases. Every blacksmith has coal dust smudged on their scales, giving them a rough, edgy appearance. Most of them have raspy voices due to the smoke. But, blacksmiths are entranced by the glow of heated metal, the dance of blue flames, and the smell of raw minerals and sulfur. Plants are widely appreciated by the WildWing tribe. They're certainly not as peace-loving as the typical RainWing, though; they can kick your butt when they feel like it. They love herbs, flowers, trees, they love petrichor, which is the earthy plant-smell after it rains. They're simply green, and do the best they can to protect their unruly, wild forests. WildWings often have pets. They like owning foxes, the few scavengers they find, squirrels, birds (the larger ones are often eaten around the time of the Hidden Festival, though). They also love setting up arboretums and aquariums encased in glass. Cuisine Fighting Styles Significant Members: Royalty Highest Members * Queen Birch Female Royalty under the King and Queen * Oak * Maple * Seqouia * Clove * Larkspur * Lupine Male Royalty under the King and Queen * Beech * Hickory * Sage * Cypress * Fern Known Animus Dragons For security reasons, animus dragons are not allowed to tap into their feral minds for fear of them going mad. At one point, there was a large massacre much like the SeaWing massacre (See 'history') where a commoner WildWing went mad and nearly decimated a whole WildWing settlement and killed a SkyWing patrol. * Cedar * Prince Hickory Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes